Secrets Exchanged
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: Working with the "enemy" to get the information desired. That was all they should have been doing, but need got in their way. Now, they both exchange secrets for a lustful price.


**Okay, this was a chapter in my collection of one-shots. Enjoy the GrimRuki!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own "Bleach".**_

* * *

><p>Her hair was damp from her shower, the towel around her body kept the eyes watching her from seeing what was underneath. He smirked broadly and took another long breath before walking calmly to the home she now lived in. Rukia was on a mission in the human world and since Ichigo lived too far away from the location she was watching, she rented a small hotel with her brother's money. The towel slipped from her body and fell on the floor with a soft thud as she walked to her bed and began to change into her clothes. She was only in her undergarments when loud knocks were at her door, Rukia spun around and groaned softly before reaching for her towel.<p>

"Who is it?" Rukia asked, watching the door as the knob rattled.

"Guess." Grimmjow purred, Rukia's heart stopped for a moment before forcing her legs to move.

Rukia ran to the small table in an attempt to grab her soul candy but a grip appeared around her slim wrist and pulled her back to face him. Rukia's eyes were wide for a moment before looking around the room and pulling her hand from Grimmjow's grip. He chuckled as he placed his hands in his pockets and watched Rukia close the door he had forced open. She turned her violet eyes and narrowed them before appearing and stomping on his foot.

"You idiot! You could have been followed!" Rukia shouted, Grimmjow grunted before grabbing her arms in a strong grip.

"I'm not fucking stupid. Don't worry your pretty little head." Grimmjow said, closing the distance between them.

Their affair began just a few months ago when Rukia was getting tired of waiting for Ichigo and Grimmjow was just looking for some fun. Both met that night, neither of them expected the other to be there and the rest was history. Now Grimmjow was helping Rukia by giving her all the information she needed to help the Soul Society and in return, she helped him when he needed to relieve some stress. Rukia smirked when she felt the bulge in his pants and shook her head. Grimmjow growled and cupped her face with one hand as the other led her to the bed in the middle of the room.

"We have to make this one quick. Got that?" Grimmjow said, pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket and throwing it on her desk before landing back on the bed with Rukia falling on top of him.

"What's on the paper?" Rukia questioned, raising her head off his toned chest and looking into his blue eyes.

"The info you need. Now get on with it, I'm so fucking hard that it hurts." Grimmjow said, grabbing Rukia's hips and grinding against her from below.

Rukia groaned and pushed herself up to straddle his hips, but was stopped when Grimmjow shook his head and pointed to her mouth.

"With your mouth." Grimmjow ordered, Rukia raised an eyebrow and folded her arms.

"Fine, but you owe me next time." Rukia said, smiling playfully and kissing down his chest slowly.

Grimmjow purred and grinned insanely at the feeling of her soft tongue on his chest, his hand pulling at her hair. Rukia kissed all the way down to his waist bane and pulled at it with her teeth playfully, chuckling when she heard him growl. Finally, her small hands pulled down his pants and her smile fell when she saw that he wasn't lying. His arousal stood proudly in front of her face, pre-cum spilling from his tip, and a small vein appearing on the side. Rukia blushed a deep red before looking over at Grimmjow who began to sit up.

"What the hell were you doing that got you so... excited?" Rukia muttered, gently wrapping her hands around the base of his cock.

"Fighting." Grimmjow moaned, throwing his head back at the soft feeling of her small hands on his member.

Rukia took a deep breath before moving her tongue up the shaft of him, slowly going up to lap at the pre-cum from his tip. Grimmjow growled at the slow pace but shouted when he felt her mouth slowly take him in. His nails dug into her shoulders as Rukia sucked on him softly while bobbing her head up and down. She hummed softly when he called her name out and that only made him buck his hips and force more of him into her mouth. Rukia gagged for a moment, but relaxed her mouth muscle to receive more of him.

Swallowing his large and thick member, while sucking with more force, she tried to get him to hurry up. Grimmjow was now rocking his hips gently, his eyes closed in pure pleasure before opening them up again and taking in the sight in front of him. His breathing became ragged and shallow as Rukia went faster, her hands helping by squeezing his balls gently and rubbing the part of him Rukia couldn't take all the way in. Her name was chanted as Grimmjow felt how close he was now, grabbing Rukia's head and thrusting inside her mouth. Rukia gagged, but held her ground and continued sucking on him.

The sound of her slurping mixing with his moans and pants filled the room. Grimmjow closed his eyes tightly when he couldn't hold back anymore. His cum filling Rukia's mouth as he came with a loud shout. Rukia swallowed the bitter tasting liquid and slowly pulled back, letting his wet and limp member slip from her mouth slowly. Rukia stood up and placed her hands on her hips as Grimmjow fell back on the bed sweaty and panting.

She rolled her eyes and walked to the desk to open the paper, scanning it before turning back to see that she was now alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and special thanks to my Beta DeviantHollow23!<strong>


End file.
